1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to aircraft emergency equipment and more specifically it relates to a plane saddle for a safety airplane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous aircraft emergency equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prevent death and injury to the crew and passengers, when the aircraft is in danger of crashing. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.